Redoing It
by The Sailor Earth
Summary: What if the Fourth survived? What if he was Naruto's dad? Come and see. It is so cute, if I do say so myself.


Hi all! This is my attempt to cure my writer's block and encourage other to write more stories like this. I will be using the suffix "-sama", but no others, because I'd only end up confusing myself with the whole "-san" "-chan" "-kun" thing, but "Lord Hokage" and other things along those lines don't sound right, so I will use "-sama". Also I'll be using Aniki in later chapters because calling someone big brother in English sounds funny, and no one ever actually does that. One more thing, Naruto's last name is Kazama, I'm one of the people who speculate that Uzumaki was his mother's name used to conceal his identity.

Sailor Earth

P.S. **_This _**means it is a thought.

* * *

Biting his thumb he drew a quick seal in blood on the infant. Leaving he summoned Gamabunta and surveyed the destruction going on. Forming seals he went through the process of sealing the nine-tails away. And then his world went black.

* * *

"Arashi? Arashi? Are you awake?" He opened his eyes to a world slightly blurred by sleep. Blinking, his eyes cleared and he saw the most beautiful sight he thought he could ever see. 

"Himeko?" Arashi sat up to see his wife sitting in a chair next to him. Not noticing the bundle in her arms he looked to see he was in the hospital. He looked around confused as his wife giggled, her amber eyes sparkling. He looked at her and smiled reaching out and tucking a black curl behind her ear.

Arashi looked down and saw bright blond hair and shining blue eyes peering up at him from Himeko's arms. "Naruto's awake." He stated; his smile widening.

Himeko looked down to see her son was indeed awake and was clearly curious. She lifted him and handed him gently to her husband. "Other than those marks on his face he seems totally unaffected by what happened." She told him looking at her husband and son affectionately.

He looked at Naruto and said, "Yeah, but I still wish I hadn't had to do it."

"I know, but don't worry; it'll probably help him in the long run." Himeko leaned up and kissed him before sitting next to him on the bed. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Himeko called.

A grey-haired, mask-covered head poked around the corner. "Sensei?" he questioned.

"Its okay, Kakashi. Come on in, I'm alright." Arashi motioned his former student in.

Himeko smiled at the 14-year-old ANBU, "Come meet Naruto, Kakashi." He came forward closing the door behind him. He had a bandage around his left arm and was favoring his right leg, but beyond that he seemed okay.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sensei?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Yes, Kakashi, I'm sure. Now do you want to see Naruto or not?" Arashi smiled widely at the worried teen, who, upon seeing it, couldn't help, but smile back. Kakashi noticeably relaxed and went over to the couple and their son. He looked the baby over, almost examining him.

"He's so... little." Kakashi said, almost without meaning to.

Himeko laughed, "Well, of course he's little, Kakashi, he's a baby." She looked at Kakashi smiling. "But he'll grow up someday and he'll need people to teach him what to do."

"Well, that's what you are for, Himeko-sama, you and Sensei. You're his parents, so you teach him." Kakashi stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Arashi and Himeko smiled, Arashi spoke to his student, "Well, yes, we'll teach him, but we can't always teach him everything. Sometimes he's going to need someone else to help him, sort of like a big brother. You think you're up to the task, Kakashi?" Kakashi's head shpt up from where it was focused on Naruto's face.

"W-what? Me? Big brother?" Kakashi stuttered, shocked by the news. He looked wide-eyed at his sensei's face.

"Well, who else?" Arashi continued to smile, "I can't think of anyone else I'd trust with such an important job."

Kakashi was clearly shocked and didn't know what to say, but was saved from responding by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Himeko and Arashi called at the same time. The door opened to reveal an old man in formal robes with a slightly younger yet still old man behind him.

Arashi beckoned them in. "Sandaime-sama, Sensei, come on in."

"Hello Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Himeko greeted them while Kakashi just bowed.

Sandaime started to speak, "Hokage-sama-"

"Ah, you don't have to call me that, after all you held the title longer than I did, and Sensei, you had better not call me that, or else." Arashi interrupted.

Jiraiya smirked, "Or else what, runt?"

Arashi glared at him, "Or else I'll most definitely do what I did last time you insulted me." Jiraiya immediately paled remembering the last time his student threatened him and followed through on that threat. He'd had to wait months before he could "research" again. Arashi smirked, "Oh, and don't call me runt."

Sandaime laughed, "We just came to see if you were doing alright. Shame on you Himeko, Kakashi, and even you little Naruto, trying to keep our Hokage to yourselves." He joked. Himeko and Arashi laughed while Kakashi just looked on blandly. Naruto found his thumb rather fascinating and decided to stick it in his mouth.

"Well," Sandaime said, "Seeing as you are alright there are a few people in the hall who would like to see you." Walking over Sandaime opened the door and leaned his head out. "It's alright, you can come in now."

A small group flooded into the room. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha came in with both Itachi and Sasuke, as did the Hyuuga twins. "Hey, everybody, you weren't all worried about me, were you?" Arashi smiled which wasn't smart with his best friend and his former teammate/best friend's wife standing right next to him.

"Arashi, you jerk." Mikoto Uchiha slapped him in the head just as she used to when they were teammates. "What were you thinking? Wait, stupid question, you weren't thinking at all were you? You just went out there with some half-baked, hair-brained scheme like always, didn't you?" She glared at him while he held his head and pouted. He turned to her husband, his _supposed_ best friend, and continued to pout.

"Don't look at me, you big baby." Fugaku sighed, "How did we get stuck with such a pathetic man as Hokage?"

"Hey, I beat you didn't I?" Arashi glared at the Uchiha indignantly.

Hiashi chose that moment to comment, "It just goes to show how low the Uchiha have sunk." He and his twin sent joking smirks the Uchiha's way.

Fugaku glared at the smug Hyuuga twins, "Hey, he beat both of you, too. What's that say about the Hyuuga?" They both immediately glared at him.

Hizashi replied, "Neither of us wished to flaunt our skills, we held back." Hiashi nodded in agreement.

Fugaku replied hotly, "Well, so did I!"

"Hey, hey," Arashi interrupted, "If you guys are so superior then why did I become Hokage?"

"You're the only one crazy enough to want it." All three replied in unison. It was clearly the only thing they would agree on right now.

Arashi immediately pouted again and cried out, "Himeko, they're being mean to me!"

Himeko glared, "Suck it up! What kind of man are you, complaining to me about it?" Arashi backed off a bit, rather nervously. Sometimes his wife was just scary. She was so sweet and kind one minute and the next she could be just plain cruel. **_Like when she takes away my ramen_**. Naruto started to cry and was immediately taken by his mother.

Naruto had fallen into a blissful sleep when he was jostled by his father's movement knocking his thumb from his mouth. The movement combined with the loss of his thumb quickly woke him up so that he was very disgruntled. 5-year-old Itachi clapped his hands over his ears as fast as he could still not used to the loud noise only having had his baby brother for a few months, and said brother, Sasuke, only a few months old himself, woke as well to start crying.

As Mikoto and Himeko tried to quiet their infant sons Kakashi said, "Sensei, I think he takes after you." Everyone laughed as Arashi pouted, again.

* * *

Later that night Himeko tucked Naruto into his crib. She and Arashi stood over him looking down at the sleeping boy. "He's got a big future ahead of him." Himeko said, smiling. 

Arashi nodded, "He definitely does, but I'm not worried." They walked to the door, and Arashi paused in the doorway and took one last look at his son, "Good night, Little Ninja, we love you very much and are so very glad you are here." He left the room and Naruto curled closer to the stuffed toad in his crib, smiling a big smile in his sleep.


End file.
